My Bad, Bad Angel
by HisGuardianAngel
Summary: Sequel to The Hunter And His Fallen Angel. Sam and Gabriel's marriage is in jeopardy when a bunch of major secrets from Gabriel's past begin to haunt him. Sam is the supportive husband he's always been until one secret that is just too awful slips out...is his love strong enough to over look it or will Sam leave Gabriel, taking their baby and all their memories with him?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't until the beginning of Sam's fourth month of pregnancy that the nightmares stopped. Gabriel had spent the last two months thrashing around violently in his sleep, having nightmare after nightmare about the well being of his and Sam's child. Those stupid Nephilim had really shaken him up and Sam hated them for it, wishing they hadn't planted it in his archangels head that something from his past was going to haunt their baby. Everyone was very much relived when the nightmares seemed to stop and Gabriel chilled out a bit, having been high-strung ever since the night they'd rescued Raini.

One blistering July morning, Gabriel awoke to the sound of his lover whining and he could feel him kick the covers off. Gabriel rolled over to look at his hunter, lovingly admiring the baby bump that had formed there. It was a bit larger than Castiel's had been at four months…as a matter of fact he looked about six months, but they figured that it was just because the baby was taking after Sam and was very broad and long. Gabriel loved that idea, he wanted their child to be like Sam in every way imaginable.

"You okay, Samsquatch?" Sam pouted and tugged his shirt off, throwing it in a corner of the room.

"I'm really hot, Gabriel." Gabriel licked his lips and trailed one of his fingers down Sam's chest and over his unusually large baby bump.

"I couldn't agree more." Sam rolled his eyes but smiled, taking Gabriel's hand and pressing it against his belly.

"I don't think it's really a kick, not yet…but do you feel his little feet fluttering?" Gabriel nodded and grinned, kissing the bump tenderly.

"Daddy loves you, Elijah." Sam glared at his angel.

"Gabe c'mon…you know I want him to have an angelic name. Let's name him Ezriel." Gabriel shook his head.

"And you know that _I _want him to have a nice human name…I grew up around those boring Enochian names." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You think names like Ezriel are boring? Do you even know how many Elijah's I've met? There is even one on that show everyone watches now…what's it called? The Vampire Diaries?" Gabriel puffed his bottom lip out in a pout that hardly rivaled Sam's but was still heart-wrenching to the younger Winchester.

"Okay, okay, we'll see. We have plenty of time to think about it." Sam said as he gently kissed Gabriel's hand. Gabriel smirked and brushed Sam's sweaty hair out of his face. He snapped his fingers and the room was immediately cooler.

"Being pregnant in July sucks, Gabey." Gabriel gently captured his husbands lips and his topaz eyes turned that molten gold color they always did when he was feeling romantic or simply marveling at how Sam had somehow fallen in love with him.

"Well, I could always change the month with the snap of my fingers. What month would you like to be pregnant in?" Sam chuckled.

"You can't change the month, Gabriel. So many people would be confused." Gabriel shrugged.

"You're the only person I care about. Well, I mean besides Baby E and our brothers, but they'd get it." Sam sighed and rubbed his swollen belly gently, about to protest when he felt something strange.

"Oh my God…Gabriel, feel!" He stuck both Gabriel's hands on each side of his belly, the fluttering sensation was everywhere.

"Baby those can't be his feet can they? I mean…it's _everywhere_." Gabriel said in astonishment. Sam just shrugged and laughed.

"Well if he's bigger than normal and he's excited, maybe it is. Feels like he's running a little marathon in there all across the bottom of my stomach." Gabriel's eyes welled up and he kissed the bump again, caressing it as he did so.

"You're having fun in their aren't you?" He planted kisses all along his husbands stomach and then reached up to capture his lips once more before there was a knock on the door. Dean poked his head in and Sam gestured for him to come on in. He was holding a now three month old Raini, who was just now the size of a healthy eight pound new born.

"Um, someone is at the door and Castiel doesn't recognize them and won't let them in…he's still kinda paranoid about the whole Michael ordeal, they're asking for you." Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

"Which one of us?" Dean shot Gabriel a cautious look.

"You." Gabriel kissed Sam's forehead and whispered that he'd be right back, walking apprehensively down the hallway and through the kitchen to the living room where he peeped through the window. There was a blond woman with a shrewd cold expression on her face and it made Gabriel shiver. He cracked the door open and called out "Who are you and what do you want?" The woman grinned sadistically and kicked the door the rest of the way open.

"They call me Meg." Dean's eyes widened and he ran towards his and Castiel's room.

"Oh shit, Meg has a new vessel! Castiel, baby, stay in our room and take Raini." Gabriel could hear the older Winchester brother yell frantically, though his eyes never left the black eyes before him.

"I've heard stories about you, what the hell do you want?" She cackled.

"Judging from your tone I suppose they haven't been good stories? What a shame, and here I thought Sam and I had something special." Gabriel instinctively hissed and growled at her, something that had never quite happened at that caliber but he knew was due to their grace bond.

"Oh isn't this cute? You're so protective of your little mistakes." Meg tried to push passed Gabriel and head to the bedroom but he gripped her throat and flung her against the living room wall, anger and protective need over his husband and child seeming to take over his entire body and making him stronger. The wall cracked a little where she hit and she looked rather surprised.

"Stay away from him. I'm going to ask you one more time, what do you want?" Meg sneered.

"Do you remember once upon a time…back when you and I were in the same business? I believe you understand why I'm here. I have a job to finish what you oh so rudely backed out on." Gabriel didn't want to acknowledge the memories her words were bringing to the surface, and he gritted his teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Meg tried to push passed him and whispered "I hope you've enjoyed playing house, Gabriel, but I doubt the baby will survive what I'm going to do to your little playmate." Dean ran back into the living room from making sure Castiel and Raini were one hundred percent safe when he saw Gabriel's wings explode from his back and push out what seemed to be a thin golden mist towards the back of the house. Meg snorted.

"You seriously believe that your little grace pheromones are going to do any…" She trailed off as she saw Sam approach.

"Gabriel, what's going on? I smell your scent and it smells distressed." It was a strange sentence to say allowed, but ever since their graces touched they'd been able to feel each others emotions through the unique highly intimate scent that their wings gave off that only their mates could smell. Gabriel turned his head, watching as Sam, who had his shirt back on, was gently rubbing his belly with one hand and cupping it with the other.

"Sammy, I want you to get Dean to let you in his bedroom with Castiel and Raini, and Dean, I want you to lock them all in there, do you understand me?" As much as Dean hated taking orders, he was rather freaked and nodded his head, gesturing for Sam to follow him. Sam walked over to Dean as he was told but shot highly worried eyes at his lover.

"It's okay baby, I've got this. I'll explain later, I just need you and Baby E to be safe right now." Sam nodded and turned to go with Dean as Meg lunged toward them. Gabriel punched her hard, her vessels nose breaking and going crooked as she fell to the floor and another hiss and growl combo erupted from him. Sam's mouth dropped in awe, never quite seeing Gabriel be that protective of him, and it was a little sexy. Dean took Sam's arm and led him away, leaving the demon alone with the seething archangel.

"Touch them, _any _of them, and so help me I will rip your insides out." All traces of the usually playful, sarcastic trickster were long gone and Gabriel was in full blown Archangel of the Lord mode. Meg got up and came at Gabriel with every intension of killing him, until there was a sudden gentle flutter of wings and demon killing blade was thrust threw her back and into her heart. Her body lit up red and she fell to the floor, Gabriel looking up in awe at the random woman who had just poofed into his house. She had light medium length brown hair with hints of blond, and wide innocent hazel eyes.

"Amira…" She smiled very softly and pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Gabriel." Gabriel shook his head to clear his thoughts, so much was going on and adding in a stranger was making his head spin.

"It's great to see you too, Amirie, but why are you here and how did you find us? Sam and Dean have Enochian carvings on their ribs, they should be untraceable by any angel." Amira smiled again and pulled back.

"You need to brand them onto the small Nephilim child's ribs too, she is quite easy to locate. As for my reason for being here, I think I shouldn't tell you until your mate is present. He'll want to hear it." This slightly put Gabriel on edge but he shrugged and figured he could trust his old friend, especially since she'd saved him from Meg.

"Sammy, baby, it's okay to come out now." Sam, Dean, and Castiel emerged and Amira grinned at Castiel.

"Made quite an uproar in Heaven, your little one did. She's very pretty." Castiel rocked his sleepy baby and smiled politely.

"Thank you." Amira straightened out her colorful green dress and grinned brightly at both Gabriel and Sam.

"Well, I have come to you with news. My name is Amira, Sam, I don't believe we've met." She said happily, extending her hand. Sam looked confusedly at Gabriel, who nodded in reassurance. Sam took her hand and smiled.

"It's a pleasure, you're a friend of my husbands?" Amira nodded.

"Oh yes, I'm one of the few angels he isn't related to. Some angels had to be born apart from the rest for mating purposes and I was one of them. However, Gabriel is very much like a brother to me since I spent a lot of time with him, Michael, and Lucifer when I was a fledgling." Sam let go of her hand, but smiled broadly at her, enjoying getting to meet more of his extended family.

"Now that you've met the hubby, you mind explaining what's going on, Amirie, darling?" Gabriel asked, getting a quick nod in response.

"Oh yes, the news of why I'm here and some other glorious news!" She gushed excitedly, looking from both Sam to Gabriel and then back again. Whilst Sam, Dean, and Gabriel were waiting for said good news with baited breath, Castiel was shooting the angel a highly sympathetic look. When they were all still in Heaven, Gabriel had loved to tell his gossip to Castiel, whom was often the only one that would listen. When he'd told him who the two of them were intended to mate with, snickering that they were males, he'd also told him who Amira was to be with, and the knowledge was ripping him to pieces with guilt. Amira was one of the angels born a part from the rest, unbiologically related for mating purposes, and therefore her mate was an angel…but not just any angel. Amira was to mate with Michael, and from the looks of her, she had no idea that he was dead.


	2. Can Anybody Hear Her?

Castiel was pulled from his thoughts as Amira's words escaped her lips and caused the three men beside him to fall completely and utterly silent.

"I have come here because God has assigned me to be the guardian angel of your babies." The word 'babies' hung in the air like a thick never fading fog and Gabriel swallowed hard.

"So you mean…I'm not Raini's guardian angel anymore and you have been appointed over her and mine and Sam's child, right?" Amira rolled her eyes playfully.

"No, silly! That's the wonderful part about the news! You're still Raini's guardian angel, you always will be. I said babies because…well, congratulations. You're having twins." Sam's hands flew up to his stomach and he whispered "Oh Gabriel" as Gabriel pulled him in for a kiss. Both men had a few tears trickling down their cheeks as they pulled back and Sam nuzzled into Gabriel's neck. Amira smiled brightly at the couple and Gabriel looked over at her with a fond smile.

"Thank you so much for telling us this, I've never been more happy. What are their genders?" Gabriel sniffled, rubbing Sam's bump gently.

"Both boys." Sam's entire face lit up.

"Now we don't have to decide, we can call one Ezriel and the other Elijah!" Gabriel nodded, but didn't speak as he made better use of his lips. He pulled Sam into another kiss, fisting at his hair and molding himself against his lover. Sam moaned and slid his tongue into his husbands eager mouth, whining when Gabriel pulled away abruptly. His eyes were wide and he very softly petted Sam's growing belly.

"They're fluttering again I could feel it…Sammy our babies are moving." He whispered in adoration, pure unadulterated love in his eyes. Sam nodded and leaned in for another heated kiss.

"I know." Despite being pregnant Sam was still quite flexible and he wrapped his long legs around Gabriel's waist. Gabriel held him up by putting one hand at the back of his head, continuing the kiss, and one resting under Sam's butt. Gabriel knew his vessel was too short to hold him like that long, so he moved as quickly as possible towards the kitchen, his tongue never once leaving the warm hot cavern of his husbands mouth. Amira stood with her mouth hung open, having never in all her years of knowing him seen Gabriel display that much affection to anyone, angel or otherwise.

"He must truly love him." Dean nodded.

"Of course he does, he's having his babies. I mean…I wasn't so accepting of them being together at first, Gabriel can be a pain in the ass, but he treats my brother right and there isn't anything more important than that. Sammy knows what he's doing, he chose well." Amira grinned and nodded.

"Well of course, there is no one in this universe better than Gabriel, except for perhaps Michael." She said with a faint blush on her cheeks. Dean pulled Castiel in to his side and kissed his temple.

"Well I don't know about that, I'd say my Cas is pretty damn awesome." Dean was giving Castiel a highly flirtatious look, but Castiel didn't return it, his guilt becoming almost unbearable. Dean immediately knew something was wrong, feeling Castiel's grace emit a strong uneasy vibe. Raini began to cry, also sensing her fathers uneasiness, as she was still at the age that her own grace was attached to his.

"Cas, baby, what's wrong?" Dean asked, touching their foreheads together. Castiel shook his head, looking sheepishly at the floor.

"N-Nothing." Dean took Castiel's head in his hands and looked into his sapphire eyes worriedly.

"Castiel." Dean almost never called him by his full name and it made Castiel's resolve crumble.

"M-Michael…he was her mate." Castiel whispered in horror, his eyes welling up with tears that Dean instantly kissed away.

"It's okay, Cas, baby, how many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault?" Castiel didn't answer, but smiled at his counterpart and then shushed his baby gently.

"You're alright little one, everything is okay." Castiel cooed, pushing a more reliving feeling from his grace to reassure her. Dean smiled lovingly at the two most important people in the world to him and then turned sad eyes to the other angel. The light had drained from her eyes and she looked pale.

"What do you mean he _was _my mate? What wasn't Castiel's fault?" Dean sighed and put his hand comfortingly on the small of Cas's back, noticing that he had blanched at the devastated look on Amira's face.

"Listen, I am so so sorry about this…I don't know what I'd do if I were ever put in your situation, well I mean, I do, I'd kill myself…" Castiel glared at Dean, partly for saying that he'd commit suicide and leave their daughter behind if he ever lost him and partly for putting the idea in the younger angels head. Dean quickly recanted, disliking when Castiel was anything less than happy.

"Okay, never mind that just…Michael is now partying with Jesus." Both Amira and Castiel both cocked their heads at the same time.

"Partying with Jesus…Dean, Jesus is very busy, this is all most as bad as when you tried to convince me that God lived on some sort flat bread." Amira looked horrified.

"Why would our father live on any man made piece of starch?" Castiel shrugged.

"My husband likes to make references to things such as television and other human customs that I do not understand. But having been on Earth since I met him a few years ago and since being married to him for nine months now, I have picked up on a few things, like there are people across the Nation of America who have seen in their food for what centuries humans have believed was God's face. I assume that is why he tried to speak to me of this, although the tortillas are all wrong, God doesn't even really look like that and even if he did he does not have time to hide in Mexican food." Dean shook his head, trying not to laugh at his husbands cuteness under such a bad circumstance.

"Amira, honey, what I meant is…Michael is dead." Castiel immediately looked down at Raini, avoiding Amira's suddenly cold, unfeeling eyes.

"N-No…that can't be, Gabriel would have told me." Amira's entire body was shaking and it was now Dean's turn to look away, knowing full well what he'd be feeling if it were him, considering he'd watched Castiel die and come back countless times before…only Amira's mate was gone-gone, it seemed.

"I don't think Gabriel remembered, it has been so many centuries since he last saw you…" Castiel tried to take up for his brother, but it was too late. The female angel had already disappeared. Castiel looked up at Dean with tears streaking his face and Dean pulled him in to his chest and rested his chin atop his head.

"It's okay, Cas. She's gunna be okay, give her time. You wanna go watch Beauty and The Beast with me and Raini?" Dean was coming to terms more and more with chick-flick moments, as he had once called them, now that he had almost been a married man for an entire year and a father for three of those. Dean was still plenty manly and a damn good hunter, but Castiel had single handedly softened his edges and Dean often wanted nothing more than to curl up on their bed and watch princess movies with their daughter. They both knew she wasn't old enough to really get the movies, but she enjoyed watching the colors and cooing at her parents as they attempted to sing the songs to her in silly little voices. Castiel nodded eagerly, knowing that if anything was going to make him feel remotely better, it would be one of their family play times.

Amira, however, was not being offered solace of any sort and was practically destroying herself. She had zapped into a random empty field, one that housed flowers the same lavender color that Michael's true form's eyes possessed. She fell to her knees and allowed her tears to fall, closing her eyes to be brought back to the gorgeous chocolate brown wings that were speckled with a pale yellow, and a smile that was meant for only her. She hadn't seen Michael in a few hundred years…the last time they spoke was when God had told them they were to mate after Michael fulfilled his duties on Earth and came back to the Kingdom of Heaven immediately to produce new fledglings with her. Michael had popped in and out of Heaven regularly, hell, he gave most of the orders around there without even being there, but he never stayed long enough for them to see one another and Amira regretted not trying to find him so badly. Her mate was dead…what was left for her? Her and Michael's relationship hadn't exactly been romantic yet…at least not on his part, but she'd been smitten by him since she was a fledgling herself, tagging along with him and his brothers all the time, getting into mischief with them. Her and Gabriel had been best friends, so she was always with the Archangels, and therefore Michael.

Amira sat down in the soft grass near a tiny stream and stared at her reflection. Alicia Harrison, her vessel, was staring back at her with her beautiful hazel eyes and blond streaked brunette hair. She was thin, pale, absolutely gorgeous, and Amira had chosen this vessel especially for Michael, she wanted to be beautiful to him so badly, instead of seen as his kid brothers best friend like she was in Heaven. She allowed her wings to spring from her back and stretch out, a bright green color dusted with a shimmering gold, and screamed at the sky.

"Father, please! Please bring him back to me, I'll do anything! I don't know how or why, but I lost him before he was even mine…before he even loved me. It's not fair!" Amira's tears fell into the stream and turned it a sorrowful gray color. The lost, confused angel cried for a long while, admiring the bleak gray water as it trickled along the brook until she felt a painfully familiar presence behind her. She turned to see a vessel with a pair of dull green eyes that were masking the prettiest purple ones she'd ever seen.

"Hello, Amira." Amira shook her head a couple of times to clear her thoughts, no it couldn't be him…could it?


	3. Beauty and The Enochian Beast

The lights in Dean and Castiel's bedroom were off, the TV illuminating the room. Castiel lay on the left and Dean on the right, their small daughter propped up against a pillow between them. Both men had their bodies curved around her in a protective manor, watching adoringly as she made her first attempts at little giggles and kicked her tiny feet at the television.

"Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong." Dean sang with the movie, reaching over their daughter to gently stroke Castiel's face.

"Certain as the sun, rising in the east. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast." Castiel replied, taking the hand Dean was using to stroke his face and gently kissing his wedding band. Raini squeaked happily at her parents, sensing the love radiating from both of their graces. As she often did when it was just the three of them, all three graces synchronizing and nurturing each other the way any newborn angel or Nephilims parents grace did, Raini unfolded her tiny pure white wings and stretched them out. She let out a small yawn as both Dean and Castiel's wings unfolded as well, feeling through her emotions that their daughter felt safer sleeping enveloped in her parents wings.

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast." Dean and Castiel both finished singing together, both kissing the top of her head and allowing her to curl into a ball with her little wings around her. Dean picked her up and lay her on his chest, folding his wings around them both and curling into Castiel's lap, who wrapped his wings around all three of them. Most of the time Raini slept in her nursery, but they all loved her morning naps after their movie time, when they all slept together in a mass of soft colorful feathers.

This was routine for Dean and his family when they weren't hunting, the morning movie and nap, but Sam's end of their family had a different morning routine…especially this particular morning, when they'd just received the happiest news of their lives. Gabriel was sitting in front of Sam, them both sitting cross-legged on their bed. They'd just finished their heavy make-out session pressed up against the wall, until Gabriel's vessel finally couldn't take it anymore and sat Sam down on the bed. Usually, this would all too quickly lead to sex, but there was something Gabriel felt like he needed to do first. He'd locked the door and pulled a golden book from thin air, looking sappily at his confused mate.

"This is what the Bible looks like in Heaven. It's not really the Bible you read here on Earth, this one was written in Enochian and is specifically for and about the angels. It explains why we exist and all the laws and teachings we are supposed to abide by, plus loads of stories of famous angels, including myself. Every fledgling is read this by their parents in heaven, well I mean, except the archangels since we helped God write it. I just…I wanted to read the first page to our babies right now, it's a scared prayer that most angel fathers read to their unborn children. It ensures a safe birth and is supposed to shield them from the temptation of following Lucifer's path." Sam grinned happily and nodded.

"Of course, Gabriel. Why didn't Castiel read it to Raini?" Gabriel shrugged.

"Castiel is the mother in that relationship. It would have been Dean to read it, and Dean wouldn't have known. Might have been why her birth was so painful to him and why she came early, but Castiel was so shocked that he was even able to get pregnant I'm sure he forgot all about this." Sam didn't respond but nodded, obviously eager to hear the little prayer. Gabriel opened the thick solid gold book and couldn't help the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. Sam brushed them away with the back of his hand.

"What's wrong, Trixie?" Gabriel nuzzled into the caress and his eyes fell from his lovers face to his swollen abdomen.

"I never thought I'd get to read this to anyone. I mean I was never the settling type, Sammy, but when God told me my mate was a male I was livid. When I told Castiel about it we laughed, I kept it playful because I didn't want to burden Cassie with what I was feeling, he was too innocent and too happy with the news of his own mate. But I was angry that I was intended to mate with whoever this Sam Winchester guy was because I new I'd never have any fledglings or any Nephilim. Then when I finally saw you for the first time it was an instantaneous imprint, my grace marked you the moment our eyes met and I hated that too. But the more I was around you the harder I fell, I fought it, I told myself I'd defy my instincts and settle down with a nice woman but damn it Sammy, I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you. Everything about you was perfect, every aspect of your personality. The more time I spent with you the less I wanted to run because I fell in genuine love. So I accepted that I'd fallen in love with you and we'd just have to adopt, but then the realization hit me that you hated me, no matter how hard I had fallen. So I tried to stay away from you…until that night that you called me drunk off your ass and told me you loved me. Sam I'll never forget it." Sam shook his head and squeezed Gabriel's hand.

"I fell in love with you the moment you came to help me and Dean get out of that situation with Lucifer. Watching you stand up to him, protect me and my brother, it made me realized how much you truly seemed to care about me. Not only were you standing all defensive like in front of me with that blade, but I was slowly piecing together in my mind that the reason you'd killed Dean so many times on those Tuesdays was to protect me from destroying myself on my mission to save Dean from hell…to teach me that it was okay to move on. There you were, protecting me for the second time and Lucifer shoved that knife through your heart and I thought the world had stopped spinning. I realized a second too late that I loved you…so when I found out you weren't really dead I was ecstatic. I was too afraid to tell you that though, until the night I got plastered and prayed to you. It was the first time I'd prayed since…" Gabriel smiled sadly.

"Since you thought I'd died. I know, Sammy, I heard all the prayers you sent while you thought I was dead. Every I love you…but I couldn't respond, I couldn't risk you losing that feeling of love once you realized I was alive. I couldn't believe that you meant it after everything I'd done…" Sam pulled Gabriel into a tender kiss.

"It's okay Gabriel…I finally got the balls to call for you, even if I was intoxicated, and we are able to have children, and in five months we will. We'll have two beautiful sons and everything's going to be perfect." Gabriel nodded and sniffled, gazing adoringly into his hunters hazel eyes.

"I love you. I hope our sons are just like you." Sam grinned.

"I love you too." Gabriel looked back down at the prayer and placed a hand on each side of Sam's belly where he assumed both of his children were.

"ILS IOIAD DOOAIP OIAD, ALLAR BALTIM BABALON. CHISO AAI AAIOM BLIORS, FAONTS DE PIRIPSON. ZOMDV CNILA PIRIPSOL VRBS GE ADOHI, AAI VNIGLAG OD FGAOSGA IZIZIOP, OD BAMS CORAXO. (Oh you of him that liveth forever in the name of God, bind justice to the wicked. And shall be you amongst us to our comfort, dwelling in the brightness of Heaven. Your blood of the Heavens beautified our kingdom, you descend and visit the Earth from the highest vessels, and let them forget the thunders of judgment and wrath.)" Gabriel then gingerly kissed each side and earned a little flutter from each baby. Sam couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't sure if it was the fact that him and his mate sharing their own private language with their babies was kind of hot, or if it was simply the fact that Gabriel's Enochian accent was kind of hot…but either way Sam was horny and was dying to finish what they'd started earlier. Sam grabbed hold of Gabriel's shoulders and pushed him backwards, crawling onto his waist and slipping his shirt off over his head. Gabriel reached up and pulled Sam's shirt off as well, admiring the large baby bump growing there, unable to take his eyes off of it. He smiled his most tender and affectionate smile and rubbed his nose against Sam's bellybutton, as if giving the babies Eskimo kisses the way he liked to do to Sam when they woke up in the mornings. Sam giggled and nipped at Gabriel's neck.

"You're adorable." Moose, who had been absentmindedly grooming himself in a corner of the room perked up, understanding what his masters lack of clothing usually meant. Being the best dog Sam had ever had, Moose decided to keep living up to that expectation, walking to the side of the bed and fetching the articles of his masters clothing as they were flung to various corners of the room. The hell-hound gathered all the clothes in this mouth and scampered off to lay them at the door of the laundry room, causing Gabriel to snicker.

"This whole family is getting soft Sammy, we have a hell-hound doing laundry. I love it." Sam just chuckled and captured his archangels lips, trailing a slender finger down his newly naked body. His hand wondered curiously until it found what it was looking for, giving his penis a sharp tug. Gabriel's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned, bucking his hips up and attempting to fuck Sam's hand. Every time they had had sex apart from the period Sam was in heat, Sam was the dominant one in bed, he claimed his angel and he called the shots. However, the further Sam came along in his pregnancy the more submissive urges he got, which he'd been ignoring since pleasing Gabriel was his natural instinct as the dominate mate. However, this particular morning his hormones were begging him to let the archangel take him, and watching Gabriel protect him from Meg earlier had kicked it into overdrive. He'd seen just how powerful and protective his mate could be and he lusted for it. Sam pulled his hand away despite the whimper of protest he got from Gabriel and leaned against his ear.

"Baby?" Gabriel's breath hitched in the back of his throat, Sam's hot breath against his ear sending shivers down his body.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Sam was practically purring, his body on fire with a kind of need he hadn't felt in a while.

"Fuck me." His words went straight to Gabriel's dick and the smaller man's eyes widened.

"Really now, Samchop? Since when do you bottom?" Sam growled and stared at Gabriel with lust blown eyes.

"Since my husband decided to be a sexy protective beast this morning." Gabriel's topaz eyes filled with a mixture of mischief and bliss, obviously very pleased by this.

"You liked that?" Sam looked shockingly wide-eyed and vulnerable when he shook his head.

"Veeeery much." Gabriel was starting to wonder if maybe Sam was meant to be the submissive mate and they just didn't know it since Gabriel had never really shown his big bad archangel side much to Sam. Judging from the way his body had reacted to it though, Gabriel thought the idea was plausible. Gabriel was happy to have said knowledge, loving the way protecting his mate and their babies had felt.

"Yeah? Then let me be your superman, Sammy. I can take plenty care of you." Gabriel promised seductively, pushing Sam onto his back and reversing the roles. Gabriel stuck an un-lubricated finger into Sam's ass, earning a hiss of pleasure from the taller man. He wasted no time adding the second finger and stretching him out, it being exactly four months since he'd been inside his husband. Sam wriggled and moaned like a whore while Gabriel scissored him, making his archangel's dick throb with anticipation. Gabriel's finger brushed against Sam's prostate and he screamed so loud he alerted the other Winchesters on the opposite side of the house. While Gabriel had a bottle of strawberry lube he'd just poofed in front of him and was rubbing some on his dick, they could hear Dean yell from his room "ABOUT TIME YOU REALIZE YOU'RE A BOTTOM, SAMMY". Sam replied with an ever polite "FUCK YOU DEAN". Gabriel chuckled and placed his cock in front of Sam's enterance.

"You ready, Samsquatch?" Sam was about to moan just thinking about it.

"P-Please, Gabs…ooooh!" Sam arched off the bed as Gabriel slid into him, pushing his tip straight in to Sam's most sensitive bundle of nerves. Gabriel began to thrust, capturing Sam's lips and reaching up to play with the younger Winchester's nipples. Their tongues danced in each others mouths as Gabriel used his free hand to jack his lover off. Sam moaned loudly and Gabriel moved to sucking hard on his neck while he quickened his pace, pulling his dick out to the tip and ramming it back in. He kissed all down Sam's chest and baby belly before sucking a nipple into his mouth and bringing his other hand to meet Sam's straining erection. With all the attention his body was receiving, Sam almost didn't know how to deal with everything he was feeling. His body was on fire, every one of Gabriel's touches setting a new piece of flesh ablaze. Gabriel snapped his fingers and in seconds he had a can of whipped cream, squirting it all over his husband, who shivered at the cool sensation. Gabriel's tongue swiftly lapped the cream from Sam's chest and bump, pulling out of Sam and sticking the nozzle into Sam's tight hole.

"W-What are you…" Gabriel didn't give him time to answer before he squirted the whipped cream all inside his ass, almost making him cum on the spot.

"Oh god…Gabriel…oh!" Gabriel smirked and thrust back inside of him, the feeling of Gabriel's dick squishing the cold whipped cream up against his prostate made Sam come completely undone, and he pulled Gabriel into a kiss roughly by his hair. Sam came all over Gabriel's chest as the angel simultaneously spilled his seed in his husband. Sam was panting heavily and Gabriel pulled out, more than proud of himself.

"That was amazing." Gabriel giggled.

"Oh we're not done Sammyboy, I still get to lick you clean."

Meanwhile, Amira couldn't believe who was standing before her. He smiled rather sarcastically at her and offered his hand. Once he'd pulled the angel to her feet, Michael gently cupped her face.

"You've missed me, Amira darling?" Amira's big hazel eyes filled with tears.

"T-They said you were dead…" Michael rolled his eyes.

"I was. But then I find myself being resurrected by God and told to fulfill my purpose of repopulating Heaven with you since we've been losing so many angels lately and no one is producing fledglings." Michael seemed very annoyed by this, but Amira was happy. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his chest, catching him off guard.

"I'm so happy that you're okay." Michael didn't know what to do, he didn't really care for Amira…I mean sure, he'd admired her beauty in Heaven, but that was his little brothers best friend. She meant nothing to him but a means of reproduction usable to do God's bidding…right? He didn't really know or care at that moment, only one thing was on his mind.

"Amira…would you do something for me?" Her face brightened and she beamed up at her mate.

"Anything." He gave her a genuine smile and petted her hair.

"Tell the Winchester's that Raphael is coming, and I will make sure he is merciless."


End file.
